Depresstion Chapter 1
by cho403
Summary: Dia sudah seperti ini sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Hanya kau harapanku dalam proses penyembuhannya!
1. depresstion chapter 1

DEPRESSTION…

Cast : KyuMin, SiBum, HaeHyuk and many other

Summary : Dia sudah seperti ini sejak 2 tahun yang lalu.

Hanya kau harapanku dalam proses penyembuhannya!

Diri mereka hanyalah milik mereka, Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka demi kelancaran FF ini. Cerita gaje ini tetap punya saya kok keke~

WARNING! GS

Masalah genre bisa berubah kapan pun saya mau. Keke~ #plak

Chapter 1

Sang surya mulai kembali dari peraduannya, mengantikan sang bulan untuk menyinari bumi dipagi hari. Hari yang cerah dengan terik sinar matahari yang hangat memberikan rasa yang hangat diawal musim semi ini.

Cahaya matahari memaksa masuk menerobos celah-celah jendela yang tertutupi dengan tirai bergorden. Terlihat seorang namja tengah mengeliat tak nyaman saat sinar matahari mulai menerpa wajah stoicknya yang kalem.

"Kyu, kau sudah bangun?"namja bertubuh atletis itu mendekat kearah namja yang ia panggil tadi dengan sebutan, Kyu.

"Eungghh.. hyung"gumam namja itu masih setengah sadar dari bangun tidurnya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan punggung tangannya secara perlahan.

"Hyung jangan… kumohon jangan buka gordennya! Biarkan dia tetap tertutup!" sangah namja bernama Choi Kyuhyun itu histeris saat melihat Hyungnya yang bernama Choi Siwon itu mulai membuka gorden kamarnya.

"Wae? Sinar matahari dipagi hari ini begitu bagus untuk kulit. Lihatlah kulitmu itu, sangat pucat. Karna kurang vitamin D dari sinar matahari pagi"Siwon masih saja berisi keras membuka gorden kamar namja berambut coklat caramel itu.

Sontak seketika Kyuhyun bangun dari ranjang tidurnya dan mencekal tangan Siwon dengan kuat sambil mengeleng keras dengan wajah yang memucat dan sedikit memelas.

"Wae Kyu? Sampai kapan kau begini terus?"Siwon mengelus surai coklat caramel milik adik bungsunya itu dengan sayang.

"Aku tak ingin melihat dunia luar, hyung. Jebbal~ jangan paksa aku untuk melakukannya."Kyuhyun menitikkan air matanya. Siwon yang melihat keadaan adiknya yang semakin memucat, akhirnya membawa Kyuhyun untuk duduk disofa ujung kamar adiknya itu.

"Ceritakan padaku. Apa yang membuatmu takut,hmm?"Siwon memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang tertunduk.

"Sudah kubilang! Aku tidak ingin melihat dunia luar! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga sih, hyung?"Kyuhyun berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ranjang tidurnya dan menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya setelah membentak Siwon.

"Kenapa kau tak ingin melihat dunia luar? Kau ini hidup Choi Kyuhyun! Jangan gila!"Siwon mulai terpancing emosi.

Siwon menarik selimut yang dipakai Kyuhyun untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan sukses memperlihatkan Kyuhyun dengan wajah ketakutan dan bahu yang bergetar.

"Aku memang gila hyung. Kau puas?"Kyuhyun masih tiduran diranjang sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Kyu, kau sudah dewasa. Kejadian itu sudah dua tahun yang lalu… lihat lah dunia luar! hyung sayang padamu Kyu. Kau tak ingin sukses seperti Donghae atau Eunhyuk sahabatmu? Mereka sangat merindukanmu Kyu… mana Choi Kyuhyun yang dulu selalu ceria, bersikap manis, dan manja pada hyung. Hyung merindukanmu yang dulu Kyu… hyung tahu kau sangat terpukul atas kejadian sulitmu selama lima tahun lalu… tapi mereka akan sedih dialam mereka saat mengetahui Kyuhyun mereka sekarang sudah berubah menjadi namja yang penakut, pendiam, penyendiri, dan selalu bersikap dingin"Siwon menitikkan air mata harunya.

"Hikss.. hyung tak bisa mendampingi kau terus! Kita sama-sama namja dewasa. Kau perlu pendamping dan aku perlu istri! Hikss… jangan begini terus Kyu, ayo bangun dan berubahlah menjadi namja yang dewasa yang mandiri, tegar, dan selalu tersenyum dalam keadaan susah atau pun senang" Siwon meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tak bergeming.

'B.L.A.A.M'

"Hikss.. mianhae hyung! Aku tak bisa, aku takut kejadian pahit itu akan terulang kembali" Kyuhyun kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya dibawah bantal sambil terisak sedih.

Tragis, itulah keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Rasa trauma selalu menjalar diperasaannya menyelimuti dirinya dengan rasa takut. Apa sampai mati dia akan terus seperti ini? Kalau IYA! Sungguh malang.

Namja bertubuh atletis itu menyusuri pertokoan dengan sekali-kali mengendarkan pandangannya kearah sekitanya yang ramai akan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang.

**Siwon POV**

Aku sangat gerah melihat keadaan adik satu-satunya yang aku miliki. Sikapnya selalu seperti ini, menyendiri dikamar dengan gorden yang harus selalu tertutup dan menyibukkan diri dengan game-gamenya.

Dia hanya tersenyum kepadaku dan saat menang dalam permainan gamenya. Aku juga pernah memeriksakannya kedokter maupun kepsikiater namun jawaban yang aku dapat hanyalah kata-kata trauma. Ya! Kyuhyun mengalami trauma yang sangat mengubah hidupnya menjadi suram seperti ini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan santai menyusuri daerah pertokoan. Aku tak ada minat untuk membeli barang, aku hanya ingin melepas beban pikiranku yang sangat amat sangat membuatku gerah.

Tak sengaja mataku bertemu pandang dengan seorang yeoja dengan dres biru selutut, yeoja yang selalu mengalihkan perhatianku selama ini. Dia tersenyum sambil memanggil namaku. Senyumnya… aku merasa hanyut selalu hanyut saat memandang wajahnya yang manis dan tatapan matanya yang lembut membuatku selalu merasa nyaman dalam buaian kelembutan darinya hanya dengan memandangnya.

'Sungguh pahatan Tuhan yang sangat SEMPURNA!'batinku

**Siwon POV End**

**Normal POV**

"Hey, Choi kau sedang apa?"yeoja itu tersenyum manis saat bertemu pandang dengan namja tampan bertubuh atletis.

Siwon tersenyum manis memperlihatkan lesung pipi dan deretan giginya yang rapi dan putih itu sambil mengacak-acak rambut yeoja itu dengan sayang.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan margaku, Bummie"Siwon mengerlingkan matanya.

"Hek? Baikalah. Sedang apa kau disini Wonnie?"Yeoja itu kembali bertanya.

"Aku sedang suntuk. Mau temani aku minum coffe sebentar?"Tawarnya. Kibum mengangguk sambil mengulas senyumnya yang manis.

"Kajja!"

\(^o^)/

Seorang namja berjalan dengan santai memasuki kantornya sambil mengulas senyum sejuta voltnya kearah karyawan yang tengah memandangnya kagum sambil mengucapkan salam.

Namja ini terkenal dengan keramahannya. Namja dengan wajah tampan ini masuk kedalam ruangan yang bertuliskan Direktur Utama Lee Corp dengan senyum yang masih setia bertengger diwajahnya.

"Huh, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Semua pekerjaan sudah diselesaikan dengannya"namja dengan name tag Lee Donghae itu sedikit menekuk wajahnya dan menyembunyikannya dilipatan tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja kerjanya.

"Pagi tuan" sapa seorang namja manis sambil membawa beberapa berkas.

"Hyung~~"Donghae mendongakan kepalanya menatap namja yang sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Ini cepat kerjakan!"namja manis itu mengubah cara bicaranya menjadi sedikit lebih garang.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya polos.

'P.L.A.K' berkas-berkas itu menghantam kepala Donghae.

"Appo hyung!"sunggutnya kesal."Makanya dibaca dulu. Asal Tanya mulu" namja itu mendudukkan tubuh rampingnya disofa yang ada disudut ruangan milik Donghae tersebut.

Donghae memungguti berkas-berkasnya yang terjatuh dan membawanya menuju Heechul namja manis yang mengeplak kepalanya tadi."Aku serius, Heechul hyung! Ini apa?"Donghae kembali bertanya. Dengan segera Heechul melancarkan deathglarenya kearah Donghae yang langsung mengkeret, takut.

"Kau masih saja bodoh!"katanya tajam."Ini adalah berkas-berkas yang harus kau rundingkan bersama Siwon tiga hari lagi di Jeju Island jangan lupa bawa monyet pribadimu bersamamu"Donghae menyipitkan matanya.

"Eunhyuk chagi maksudnya?"Tanya Donghae dengan alis yang saling bertautan"Ne"Heechul beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju keambang pintu. Saat tangannya menyentuh knop pintu, Heechul memutar tubuhnya dan memandang Donghae yang sedang memandang kearahnya.

"Jangan lupa dibaca. Dan kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku"

'B.L.A.M'

"Hek? Selalu begitu. Susah kalau punya hyung yang seenaknya seperti dia! Diangkat menjadi pemilik perusahaan ini tidak mau, tapi selalu memerintahku seenaknya."Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas diatas Sofa putih miliknya.

"Eh Siwon hyung? Sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya. Dan bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang?" Donghae memejamkan matanya, sebelum…

"Chagiya~~"

\(^o^)/

Sepasang yeoja dan namja duduk disudut sebuah caffe sambil mengaduk-aduk dan menyeruput cappucinno hangat tanpa menyentuh cake yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Kenapa cakenya tidak dimakan, Wonnie?"Kibum memandang Siwon yang sedang melamun sambil menngaduk-aduk cappucinnonya."Annie, aku tak suka makanan yang terlalu manis. Kau saja yang makan,ne. Apa perlu aku suapi?" Siwon tersenyum jahil."Aisshh… kau pikir aku suka dengan makanan yang manis seperti ini apa?"

"Kau beli apa?"Siwon memandang sebuah kotak yang berada disisi Kibum.

"Ini cuman sebuah jam. Besok lusa temanku ulangtahun, jadi aku membelikannya sebagai hadiah"Kibum mengaruk bagian kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Teman atau namjachigu?"Siwon bertanya dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

'Oh God aku mohon dia hanyalah seorang teman'

"Dia itu yeoja, Wonnie. Masa jadi pacarku?"Kibum menatap wajah Siwon yang mulai memerah padam.

"Gwaechanayeo Woonie?"Kibum kelihatan khawatir dengan perubahan warna wajah pada Siwon. "Gwae-gwaechana, Bummie"Siwon kembali tersipu malu."Oh ya, kau sedang apa didepan toko? Ada yang kau cari?""Annie, aku hanya sedang suntuk saja"

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?"Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya."Apa dia belum berubah juga?"Kibum menatap cemas pada Siwon."Ne, malahan dia makin dingin. Aku binggung… bagaimana aku mau meninggalkannya ke Jeju selama seminggu kalau keadaannya masih seperti ini?"Siwon menundukkan wajahnya."Ah? Aku ada ide"Siwon mendongakan kepalanya, melihat senyum cerah Kibum yang langsung menyinari hatinya yang tadi sedang redup.

\(^o^)/

Namja dengan rambut coklat caramel tengah sibuk dengan layar monitor laptopnya yang menampilkan beberapa gambar animasi yang berwujud seperti alien sedang bertempur menyusun strategi agar bisa menang melawan musuh.

"Yak… Yak.. wuuuihhh…"

'Dorr.. Dorr.. bruagh.. boom.. ciuhh.. brak..'

"Wew!"

"Hore menang!"

"Kau memang berbakat Choi Kyuhyun"pujinya pada diri sendiri sambil mengitari meja laptopnya.

"Ah? Bosan juga. Siwon hyung belum pulang juga, ya.."

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur melihat isi kulkas dan mencari sarapannya diatas meja makan yang sudah terisi dengan susu putih segelas dan beberapa lembar roti pangang. Kyuhyun meneguk susu dan memakan rotinya hingga habis.

Setelah selesai menyantap sarapannya, Kyuhyun beralih keruang kerja milik Siwon dan menatap berkas-berkas yang mengunung, namun tertata rapi dan apik diruang kerja Siwon yang cukup luas itu.

"Kasian juga Siwon hyung"

Kyuhyun membuka laptop putih milik Siwon dan membaca beberapa berkas setelah dia membaca secarik kertas yang mengharuskan Siwon untuk mempresentasikan hasil kerjanya menggunakan power point yang akan dia kerjakan malam ini, karna itu note tadi pagi yang Siwon buat agar dia tidak lupa mengerjakannya.

"Power Point? Tak ada salahnya membuatkan tugasnya. Tinggal buat dan suruh dia mengecek ulang. Gampangkan" Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga dan mulai mengetik dan mengatur cover yang pas untuk materi yang akan dibahas Siwon dalam rapatnya nanti.

Dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam, Kyuhyun telah selesai membuat sebuah power point untuk Siwon. Dengan bangga Kyuhyun mengsavenya dan mematikan laptopnya.

Kyuhyun memandang kearah kirinya yang terdapat air terjun buatan yang berbentuk mini diruangan Siwon."Hyungku itu sangat suka dengan alam luar ya?"Kyuhyun mengurut-urut keningnya yang mulai berdenyut sakit saat matanya tak sengaja memandang kearah jendela yang ada diruangan Siwon yang langsung menampakkan keadaan yang ada diluar rumahnya.

"Arrgghh…"Kyuhyun mendengkur keras, kepalanya terasa pening."Aku.. aku harus berani. Demi Siwon hyung, Appa, dan Umma"Kyuhyun nekat berjalan kearah balkon untuk menatap kehidupan yang ada diluar rumahnya.

'B.R.A.G.H'

Tubuh Kyuhyun ambruk mengahantam lantai marmer yang dingin. Kyuhyun menutup matanya seakan-akan memori yang ada dikepalanya yang selama ini membuatnya trauma bermunculan bagai rol film yang sedang diputar. Kyuhyun mengeliat-geliat tak nyaman.

Namja maniak game ini memberanikan dirinya untuk bangun tanpa melihat kebelakang dan tanpa menutup jendela kaca yang dia buka tadi. Kyuhyun berlari kearah kamarnya yang berada dilantai tiga dengan tergesa-gesa seperti sedang dikejar setan.

Sesampainya dikamar Kyuhyun sembunyi dipojokan kamarnya sambil menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Bergulung dengan kegelapan kamar yang sunyi dan sendiri, bahu Kyuhyun bergetar hebat, keringat dingin bercucuran membasahi tubuh dan wajahnya yang sangat pucat.

"Umma Appa Siwon hyung~~"panggilnya dengan suara parau.

\(^o^)/

Siwon dan Kibum berdiri disebuah mansion dengan gaya klasik yang cukup mewah bernuansa putih. Siwon menegang melihat rumah mewah ini, sementara Kibum hanya tenang-tenang saja.

"Kau yakin dia akan mau?"Siwon melirik Kibum yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya."Kita tidak akan tahu kalau tak mencobanya"Siwon mengangguk paham."Kenapa kau begitu yakin dengannya?"Siwon kembali bertanya."Dia adalah seorang yeoja yang sangat manis, baik, dan lembut. Aku yakin Kyuhyun suka dengannya"Kibum menarik tangan Siwon untuk menekan bel.

"Nugu_ Yak! Bummie~~"Yeoja bertubuh munggil itu memeluk Kibum erat."Minnie~~lama tak jumpa"Kibum tersenyum."Eh? Benar sekali. Ayo masuk"Sungmin mempersilahkan Siwon dan Kibum untuk masuk kedalam mansionnya."Nah kalian mau minum apa?"Tanya Sungmin ramah.

"Annie, tidak perlu Minnie-ah"tolak Kibum lembut.

"Kalian itu datangnya sudah jauh-jauh. Jadi, harus minum. Tunggu sebentar,ne."Sungmin langsung ngacir kedapur meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum diruang tengah.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?"Kibum menoleh kearah Siwon yang sedang berkeringgat dingin."Manis dan ramah"jawabnya jujur."Baguslah"

Sungmin datang membawakan tiga gelas Lemon Tea ukuran sedang kehadapan Siwon dan Kibum. Dan duduk dihadapan keduannya.

"Emm.. Minnie kenalkan ini Siwon"Siwon menjabat tangan mungil Sungmin."Choi Siwon imnida"Siwon tersenyum ramah."Lee Sungmin imnida"Sungmin membalas jabatan tangan Siwon dan tersenyum manis."Hey! Apa yang membawamu kesini Bummie? Ingin memberiku undangan pernikahan kalian,ne?"Tanya Sungmin jahil.

'BLUSH'

Kedua pipi Siwon dan Kibum langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan, dengan cepat Kibum menyelanya.

"Annie Minnie. Aku hanya ingin minta bantuanmu. Apa tak apa?"Kibum tersenyum cangung.

"Kenapa tidak? Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu Bummie"Sungmin memandang Siwon dan Kibum bergantian."Jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu?"Kibum menatap Siwon sekilas.

"Apa kau bisa menjaga adiknya Siwon Oppa selama beberapa hari kedepan?"Kibum berkata gelabakan.

"Ah mianhae Sungmin-shi… bukan maksudku menyuruhmu menjadi baby sister. Adikku itu seorang namja dewasa dia hanya mempunyai masalah yang emm.."Siwon mengantung kalimatnya. Ia binggung mau berucap apa.

"Siwon-shi jangan sungkan seperti itu. Aku tak masalah dengan apa yang kau tawarkan padaku. Lagi pula ini sudah menjadi tugasku yang menjadi dokter pengurus kejiwaan. Tapi, bukan berarti orang yang aku tanganin itu bermental yang kurang. Katakan saja apa adanya,ne. kemungkinan aku bisa membantumu"kalimat Sungmin cukup membuat hati Siwon menjadi sedikit lega.

"Begini Sungmin-shi"Siwon mengambil handphonenya yang ada disaku celananya dan memperlihatkan foto seorang namja tampan yang sedang duduk disebuah kamar dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit untuk dilukiskan.

"Dia Choi Kyuhyun, adik dan keluarga satu-satunya yang aku punya saat ini. Dia selalu mengurung diri dikamar dan tak mau menatap dunia luar. Dia sudah menghabiskan waktunya seperti ini sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dulu dia sempat seperti ini, karna pacarnya sewaktu mereka bersekolah di SM In Seoul High School, meninggal dunia karna kecelakaan pesawat.

Dia kembali ceria saat orang tua kami mengenalkannya dengan seorang yeoja bernama Yoona. Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Yoona, hingga akhirnya mereka bertunangan. Saat ingin mencari gaun untuk pernikahan, kejadian yang naas kembali terulang. Yoona meninggal karna kecelakaan sewaktu ia menyeberang jalan untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang membelikannya ice cream diseberang jalan.

Ia tertabrak sebuat truck pengangkut barang, ia meninggal ditempat dengan kepala yang pecah dan lebih menyedihkan lagi kejadian itu tepat berada dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sempat syok berat dan dia harus dirawat dirumah sakit selama satu bulan karna rasa depresi yang ia derita.

Tapi, bagai badai besar yang menghantam keluarga kami, orang tua kami meninggal saat perjalanannya dari Jepang menuju Korea untuk menjengguk Kyuhyun yang baru pulang sebulan kemudian dari rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun kembali down dan hingga sekarang Kyuhyun menjadi takut untuk keluar rumah menatap kehidupan yang ada diluar rumah. Dia jadi penakut, penyendiri, dan menjadi dingin"jelas Siwon memflashback kejadian yang membuat dirinya juga sempat ikutan syok namun tak separah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya paham.

"Tragis sekali Siwon-shi. Mianhae… setahuku orang yang memiliki rasa depresi yang berat seperti Kyuhyun-shi ini pasti akan mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri misalnya. Apa Kyuhyun-shi pernah mencoba bunuh diri?" Siwon kembali berfikir.

"Annie, dia hanya sering merasa takut… itu saja. Selebihnya kehidupannya masih normal."Siwon mencoba tegar dengan keadaan sang adik yang menurutnya sangat menyedihkan.

"Bisa aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun-shi sekarang? Entah mengapa aku jadi penasaran padanya"tawar Sungmin."Apa anda tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana dengan pacar atau suami Sungmin-shi apa_"

"Aku belum menikah dan aku masih single Siwon-shi. Emm… baiklah apa bisa hari ini?"Sungmin kembali memperlihatkan senyumnya.

"Kenapa tidak?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau sedang apa disini chagi?"Donghae membuka matanya saat suara seorang yeoja mengintrupsi keadaannya."Aku sedang lelah chagi"Donghae kembali menekuk wajah tampannya dengan lengan tangan kanan yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. "Benarkah? Apa kau sakit Hae?"Eunhyuk memandang wajah Donghae yang malahan tiba-tiba memerah melalui celah lengan tangan kanan yang menutupi separuh wajahnya.

"Annie, tiga hari lagi kita akan ke Jeju. Kita akan mengadakan rapat bersama Siwon hyung disana untuk membicarakan kerjasama proyek besar-besaran kita antara Lee corp dengan Choi corp milik Siwon hyung."Eunhyuk mengangguk paham mendengar penuturan namjachigunya.

"Ya itu bukan masalah besar"Eunhyuk cepat-cepat melirik Donghae."Apa Siwon Oppa…."Donghae mengangguk."Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang ya?"Donghae langsung tertunduk lesu."Itulah yang sedang aku pikirkan. Aku sangat merindukannya."Donghae menitikkan airmatanya sedih.

"Hikss… aku juga Hae. dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Bagaimana kalau kita menjengguknya setelah pulang dari Jeju Island?"Donghae mendongakan kepalanya."Ide bagus"Keduanya berpelukan mesra sampai pada tahapan berciuman yang hangat.

\(^o^)/

"Hikss… Siwon hyung pulanglah. Kumohon~~"Kyuhyun masih tetap pada posisinya.

Siwon, Kibum, dan Sungmin sampai dikediaman Siwon yang megah, mewah, dan bernuansa modern. Seorang penjaga gerbang membukakan gerbang berpagar besi berwarna hitam menjulang kelangit itu menampakan bagian depan mansion berlantai tiga yang mewah itu.

"Kau hanya tinggal dengan Kyuhyun?"Kibum kembali bersuara setelah turun dari mobil yang diikuti oleh Sungmin dan Siwon."Ne Bummie. Dengan beberapa pelayan"Siwon tersenyum singkat.

Siwon mendial beberapa nomor yang menjadi password rumahnya. Setelah pintu kaca itu terbuka, mereka pun masuk dan Siwon pun mempersilahkan Sungmin dan Kibum untuk duduk dahulu diruang tengah milik keluarganya.

"Ini Appa dan Ummaku. Foto itu diambil tiga tahun yang lalu saat Kyuhyun baru lulus SMA."Siwon menunjukkan figuran foto dengan ukuran besar yang mengambarkan seorang namja bertubuh atletis seperti Siwon dan seorang yeoja manis dengan drees hitamnya.

"Dan ini fotoku bersama Kyuhyun"Sungmin dan Kibum menoleh kearah kanan dan mendapati foto dua orang namja tampan yang sedang tersenyum cerah sambil berangkulan.

"Foto ini diambil saat kami sedang memilih tempat yang pas untuk menyelenggarakan pernikahan Kyuhyun di Jeju dan besoknya calon istrinya… meninggal" Siwon tersenyum miris. Kibum dan Sungmin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Oh ya mau minum apa?"tawar Siwon memecah keheningan."Annie, perutku sudah kembung Woonie" Siwon terkekeh renyah sambil mengacak-acak rambut sepunggung milik Kibum dengan sayang.

Sungmin memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang ada difiguran foto bersama Siwon."Tampan" gumamnya tanpa sadar. Siwon yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum senang."Dia memang tampan Sungmin-shi"Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah karna gelabakan, ternyata gumamannya sampai terdengar oleh Siwon yang memang duduknya tidak begitu jauh dengannya.

"Bi-bisa ketemu dengannya sekarang?"Sungmin kembali merutuki mulutnya yang suka bicara seenaknya."Aisshh sudah tak sabar,ne."Goda Kibum."Apa-apaan kau Bummie"Kibum menutup mulutnya sambil menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang berusaha mendeathglarenya yang malahan terlihat sangat imut."Baiklah kita langsung kelantai tiga saja" ujar Siwon menengahi.

Siwon berada didepan sedangkan Kibum dan Sungmin membuntut dibelakangnya. Siwon tercengang saat mendapati ruang kerjanya dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar.

'Perasaan tadi aku tutup' batin Siwon saat melintas didepan ruang kerjanya.

Siwon ingin menutup kembali pintu ruang kerjanya namun ada sesuatu hal yang menjangal lagi baginya. Siwon masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya dengan Kibum dan Sungmin yang masih membuntut.

"Kyuhyun!"teriaknya histeris saat menyadari pintu ruang kerjanya yang terbuka lebar dengan jendela kaca yang juga terbuka lebar.

"Ikuti aku!" Siwon berlari dengan cepat menuju lantai tiga dan dengan cepat tangannya memutar knop pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

\(^o^)/

"Kyu… Kyuhyun"Siwon memanggil-manggil nama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bangun dari posisinya dan berhambur memeluk tubuh Siwon.

"Hyung… kenapa lama sekali? Aku takut~~"Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon tanpa menyadari ada dua orang yeoja yang memperhatikannya dari ambang pintu.

"Hyung me-mereka siapa?"wajah Kyuhyun kembali memucat.

Siwon menyalakan lampu lalu menyuruh Sungmin dan Kibum untuk masuk. Sungmin memandang seorang namja yang sedang memeluk Siwon begitu erat, Sungmin sempat terpana dengan namja yang kini telah melepaskan pelukannya bersama Siwon saat Sungmin dan Kibum mulai mendekatinya.

"Hyung… mereka Siapa?"Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah takut."Tenang Kyu. Mereka temannya hyung. Mereka tak akan menyakitimu, percaya pada hyung. Kau akan baik-baik saja Kyu"Siwon mengelus-elus punggung adik sulungnya itu dengan sayang.

"Annyeong Kyuhyun-shi. Kim Kibum imnida, aku teman dekat Siwon"Kibum membungkuk hormat setelah memperkenalkan diri.

"A-anyeong Choi Kyuhyun-shi. Lee Sungmin imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Minnie atau lainnya. Aku harap kita bisa berteman dengan baik"semula Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar perkenalan Sungmin, bahkan senyumannya sangat penuh arti, setidaknya itulah yang bisa disadari Siwon dan Kibum. Tapi, setelah mendengar bahwa Sungmin yeoja aegyo itu ingin berteman dengannya Kyuhyun malah menautkan alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"Kyuhyun berucap datar, tanpa senyum yang semula berkembang sempurna. "Eh?"Sungmin mengaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal."Apa kata-kataku ada yang salah Kyuhyun-shi?"Sungmin tak sengaja memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau? Kenapa berlaku seperti itu? Hyung bisa kau singkirkan dia?"Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun."Heh? Bicara apa kau? Mianhae Sungmin-shi, Kyuhyun memang suka begitu bila ada seseorang yang ingin berteman dengannya."Siwon membungkukkan tubuh tegaknya untuk meminta maaf pada Sungmin setelah berhasil mendeathglare adik bungsunya itu.

"Ne, gwaechana Siwon-shi. Aku akan membuatnya luluh"Kyuhyun makin menautkan alisnya, binggung."Heh?kenapa kau ingin dekat denganku? Aku tak suka yeoja!"Siwon membelalakkan matanya sempurna."YA! Kau suka namja? Kyu pabbo!"Siwon menjitak kepala Kyuhyun cukup keras. Spontan Kyuhyun meringgis kesakitan."Kya! Hyung appo.."ringgis Kyuhyun sambil memegangi pucuk kepalanya yang terkena jitakan maut ala Siwon.

"Heh? Puas kau membuatku diperlakukan seperti ini dengan hyungku sendiri, Sungmin-shi? Sekarang, kau keluarlah dari kamarku. Aku muak denganmu" Kyuhyun berucap sadis membuat Sungmin meringgis sakit pada hatinya yang seakan-akan baru saja Kyuhyun cabik-cabik.

"Jaga ucapanmu pabbo! Kau akan hyung tinggal selama dua minggu bahkan lebih. Hyung ada urusan di pulau Jejju. Kau akan hyung tinggal dirumah dan Sungmin-shi lah yang akan merawatmu. HINGGA KAU SEMBUH DARI PENYAKITMU, ARRASEO?"ucap Siwon penuh emosi.

"Terserah hyung sajalah. Tapi, aku sama sekali tak membutuhkan yeoja sepertinya. Aku bisa tinggal dirumah sendiri"Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

"Terserah padamu aku muak denganmu. Kau sulit diatur Kyu, aku akan tetap meninggalkanmu dengan Sungmin-shi… tak ada penolakan! Dan satu lagi, kau itu sakit Kyu! Benahi dirimu dan jadilah namja yang bisa menerima akan takdir"Siwon meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun dengan emosi penuh yang bergejolak sempurna hingga keubun-ubunnya. Kibum dan Sungmin membutut dibelakang Siwon.

Saat Sungmin ingin menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sekilas.

'Sepertinya dia sangat marah padaku'batin Sungmin pahit.

"Apa kau bisa kesini Sungmin-shi?"

\(^o^)/

Seorang namja dengan coolnya memakai kemeja berwarna merah darah dengan jas hitam dipadukan dengan celana skin jeans hitam yang diujung celananya yang dibuat ketat sehingga menbentuk bagian kakinya yang ramping dengan sempurna.

Namja itu sedang memimpin rapat dengan santainya. Tak ada raut wajah gugup atau kesalahan berbicara yang dia lakukan. Rapat itu kelihatan sempurna. Namja itu begitu teliti dan apa yang dia jelaskan mengenai rencana dan tujuan rapat yang akan mereka selenggarakan di Jejju Island bersama perusahaan Choi Corp.

"Aku rasa sekian rapat kita kali ini. Kita akan bertemu lagi beberapa hari kedepan. Annyeong"Donghae tersenyum simpul lalu meninggalkan ruang rapatnya dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ruangannya yang terdapat Eunhyuk sang yeojachigu.

"Chagi, entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit terganggu"Eunhyuk menatap wajah Donghae yang berkeringat.

"Kemarilah"dengan penuh kasih sayang Eunhyuk mengeringkan keringat Donghae yang bercucuran menggunakan tissue yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang membuatmu terganggu,hmm?"Tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada lembut.

"Kyuhyun"Donghae merebahkan kepalanya dipaha Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk diSofa putih yang ada diruanganya dengan kaki yang ia selonjorkan diatas sofa.

"Kenapa kau begitu khawatir padanya?"

"Aku hanya merasa Kyuhyun sangat kesepian. Aku dengar dari Heechul hyung yang beberapa hari yang lalu bertemu dengan Siwon hyung. Keadaan Kyuhyun masih sama seperti dulu, dia tetap dingin, penyendiri, dan parahnya dia tak mau keluar rumah sekedar menilik dari jendelanya saja Kyuhyun bisa kejang-kejang tak jelas."Donghae berkata jujur sambil menyindir Kyuhyun.

"Apa separah itu Hae?"tampak raut sedih diwajah manis Hyukkie.

"Begitulah kabar yang aku dapatkan. Makanya tadi saat rapat aku sempat memikirkannya. Aku takut dia bertambah depresi,tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Kita bukan dokter"Donghae memejamkan matanya yang mulai bergelimbang airmata.

"Kita hanya bisa berdoa dan menghiburnya Hae. apa Kyuhyun masih maniak dengan barang asuhannya?" Donghae menganggkat kepalanya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan alis yang saling bertautan."Game maksudnya?" Eunhyuk nyengir kuda memperlihatkan gummy smilenya"Ne".

"Aku rasa masih. Kau tak ingat saat dia SMA? Banyak yeoja yang memutuskan hubungan bersamanya hanya karna Kyuhyun yang jauh mementingkan gamenya ketimbang yeojachigunya sendiri"Donghae tersenyum miris menginggat masa lalunya yang sangat indah saat dirinya masih berteman dekat dengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang mulai berubah.

"Yah aku tahu itu. Aku juga terkadang kesal dengannya. Tak ada hari tanpa game"Eunhyuk ikut tersenyum miris.

"Kajja kita persiapkan keperluanmu selama di Jejju, jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal kalau kau masih mau hidup selamat dari Heechul oppa."Eunhyuk menarik tangan Donghae dan menyeretnya menuju parkiran kantor untuk segera pulang dan mempersiapkan segalanya.

\(^o^)/

"Apa kau bisa kesini sebentar Sungmin-shi?"

Sungmin mendelik tak percaya Kyuhyun memanggilnya walau dengan nada yang datar. Sungmin kembali masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun dan menutup pintunya. Tak ada rasa takut yang dirasakan Sungmin melainkan rasa canggung yang kian menderanya bersamaan dengan degup jantungnya yang memopa darahnya begitu cepat apalagi jika memandang wajah stoick Kyuhyun yang sempurna dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Ada apa?"bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah menepuk-nepuk kasurnya, memberi isyarat agar Sungmin duduk disebelahnya. Sungmin menurut dan segera duduk disebelah Kyuhyun dengan wajah binggung.

'Bukannya tadi dia marah?'batinnya.

Kyuhyun menyerigai khas iblis #plak. Kyuhyun memiringkan tubuhnya kekanan untuk menatap Sungmin dengan intens membuat Sungmin tertegun sekaligus bergedik ngeri.

"A-apa?"Sungmin memundurkan tubuhnya saat Kyuhyun mencoba menghalau jarak yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Sungmin. Sungmin manatap horror Kyuhyun yang masih saja mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sungmin.

Tubuh Sungmin terjerat akan gerakan Kyuhyun membuatnya terbaring diatas ranjang Kyuhyun dengan Kyuhyun yang menindihnya. Sungmin merasa aneh dirinya ingin memberontak namun melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat tampan namun terkesan pucat itu, dirinya tidak dapat menolak akan perlakuan Kyuhyun.

" Ada apa?"Sungmin menyadarkan dirinya,namun…

'C.H.U~~'

Dengan gerakan yang lembut Kyuhyun mencium dan mengemut bibir bawah Sungmin, sementara Sungmin membelalakkan matanya sempurna matanya menatap mata Kyuhyun yang terpejam, menikmati ciumannya bersama Sungmin.

"Kya! Mau apa kau? Kenapa kau mencuri first kissku Hah?"Sungmin berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang, Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya dengan datar dan santai tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Kau pikir aku pernah berciuman sebelumnya?"Kyuhyun merapikan poninya. Sungmin diam membeku dihadapan Kyuhyun."K-kau menyebalkan Choi Kyuhyun"Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sekarang sibuk menyusun kaset-kaset gamenya.

"Heh? Siapa suruh mencari gara-gara!" kata Kyuhyun acuh dan kembali menyusun kaset gamenya yang berserakan dilantai kamarnya.

'Bibirnya manis~~ aku mau lagi'

'P.L. A.K' Kyuhyun mengeplak kepalanya sendiri.

\(^o^)/

"Tenangkan dirimu Wonnie"Kibum menatap Siwon yang wajahnya memerah.

"Aku binggung harus merawatnya dengan cara apa lagi? Aku terlalu suntuk melihatnya seperti ini." Kibum tersenyum sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau mengelengkan kepalamu seperti itu?"Siwon menatap Kibum dalam binggung.

"Kau bodoh"Kibum tersenyum mendelik kaget mendengar penuturan Kibum.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu Bummie?"raut wajah Siwon berubah kesal.

"Kau bodoh. Apa masih kurang jelas? Kau bodoh Wonnie"Kibum menepuk jidat Siwon.

"Apa? Kenapa kau malah mengataiku bodoh?"Siwon menaruh minumnya diatas meja makan yang sedang ia duduki bersama Kibum diruang makan.

"Kau itu suntuk dengan Kyuhyun? Sedangkan kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun yang begitu buruk"Siwon cepat-cepat menyela perkataan Kibum."Lah? Tapikan salah dia. Kenapa sampai segitunya?"Kibum mengelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu jika pacarmu meninggal dengan pandangan terakhir saat berada dibandara? Disusul dengan meninggalnya tunangan yang akan menjadi calon istrimu dengan cara yang teragis dan parahnya kejadian itu ada didepan matamu. Ditambah lagi orang tuamu yang meninggal karna berusaha menjenggukmu? Dan kau pasti akan menyalahkan dirimu. Coba kalau kau sembuh orang tuamu tak perlu datang ke Korea untuk menjenggukmu. Dan karna kau sakit orang tuamu meninggal dalam perjalanan demi menjenggukmu. Bohong kalau kau tak merasa bersalah"

Siwon menitikkan airmatanya. Bagaimana bisa ucapan Kibum itu tak ia pikirkan selama ini? Dia hanya menganggap adiknya terlalu berlebihan dalam hal ini. Bukannya ini sudah takdir? Hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya. Siwon menundukkan kepalanya sambil menanggis dalam isakkan yang sedih.

"Tenangkan dirimu Siwonnie. Dan jangan salahkan keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Kita serahkan semuanya pada Tuhan melalui Sungmin eonnie. Doakan agar dia bisa menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dari rasa keterpurukkannya."Kibum menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Siwon yang mulai menegak.

"Kau benar Bummie" Siwon mengelus kepala Kibum dengan sayang.

"Saranghae"katanya mantap. Kibum mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap manic mata Siwon dengan intens.

"Bummie… maukah kau menjadi pendamping dalam hidupku? Menghiasi hari-hariku yang sulit dengan senyum dan nasihatmu yang membuatku sadar akan keadaan yang sulit ini? Bummie aku mencintaimu, mau kah kau menerimaku sebagai suamimu dalam masa depanmu?"Siwon tersenyum hangat sedangkan Kibum terlihat gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Jelas karna aku mencintaimu, chagi"Siwon mencium bibir Kibum sekilas.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda?"wajah Kibum memerah.

"Sedikitpun tidak"Siwon kembali mencium bibir Kibum sekilas.

"Saranghae jeongmal saranghae Kim Kibum"Swon mencium bibir Kibum dalam proses yang bisa dikatakan sangat intens dan terkesan lebih panas dan penuh gairah tanpa menyadari kehadiran Sungmin dibalik pintu yang sedang terkekeh.

"Ckck jadi mereka baru jadian. Manisnya Siwon… apa adiknya yang dingin itu bisa melakukannya juga?"gumam Sungmin.

\(^o^)/

**Kyuhyun pov.**

Siwon hyung akan pergi beberapa hari dan aku harus bersama yeoja aneh itu. Entah mengapa aku tak bisa menerima kehadirannya dengan mudah seperti aku menerima kehadirannya Kibum nonna. Apa aku ada masalah dengannya sebelumnya?Lagian dia siapa? Kenapa dia yang menjagaku? Kenapa dia mau?Aku tak suka dengan dunia luar dan seisinya! Semua itu hanya membuatku takut dan aku benci semua itu!

**Kyuhyun pov end.**

\(^o^)/

Hari yang cerah seakan menyambut kedatangan beberapa orang yang sedang mondar mandir di Incheon internasional airport. Hari ini bandara ini cukup legang tak banyak orang yang melakukan penerbangan. Tampak dua rombongan yang saling tersenyum dan saling menghampiri satu sama lain.

Dikubu arah kanan terdapat Donghae, Eunhyuk, Heechul dan beberapa staf kantor serta beberapa orang bodyguard yang sedang membawakan koper. Pandangan ini tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Siwon.

Siwon berada dikubu yang berhadapan dengan kubu milik Donghae. Terlihat Siwon sedang bergandengan mesra dengan seorang yeoja berwajah cool manis ditambah seorang yeoja aegyo yang membuntutinya bersama seluruh staf kantor Siwon dan tak lupa bodyguard yang membawakan koper mereka.

Keduanya tersenyum hangat. Donghae yang melihat Siwon langsung berlarian seperti anak kecil, dengan segera Donghae memeluk Siwon yang sempat tercengang dengan kelakuan childish Donghae, namun dia memakluminya, Donghae memang selalu bersikap seperti ini jika sedang bertemu dengannya.

"Hyung… bogoshipeo!"teriaknya dalam pelukkan Siwon semua mata yang memandangnya sempat cengo dibuatnya. "Na do Hae. hyung juga sangat merindukanmu. Apa ini Hyukkie mu?"Tanya Siwon yang telah berhasil melepaskan pelukkan maut Donghae pada tubuh atletisnya. Eunhyuk memandang wajah tampan Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Annyeong oppa. Bagaimana keadaanmu dengan Kyuhyun?"Eunhyuk membungkuk hormat. Siwon membalas membungkuk.

"Annyeong Hyukkie. Aku baik, tapi Kyuhyun kukira kalian tahu keadaannya"

"Mianhae oppa. Kami tak pernah menjengguk Kyuhyun. Hae dan aku terlalu sibuk sehingga melupakan Kyuhyun yang pasti membutuhkan hiburan."Sungmin sempat mendelik.

"Kenapa?"Tanya Kibum pada Sungmin dan Sungmin hanya mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Ne gwaechana. Kerjaan Kyuhyun hanya main game. Dan dengan bodohnya aku hanya mengira dia hanya pintar memainkan game-gamenya saja, ternyata dia membuatkan laporan presentasiku dalam power point dan semuanya terlihat sempurna."

"Hyung seperti lupa saja dengan otak jenius Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga dulu sempat membenarkan data-dataku yang hampir terhapus karna virus dari flasdishnya Hyukkie"

Sungmin kembali tercengang.

'Main game? Kebiasaan? Power point? Hebat? Laporan? Otak jenius? Membenarkan data dari virus? Apa maksudnya Kyuhyun itu pintar?'Sungmin memeganggi kening kepalanya yang sedikit berkedut.

"Gwaechanayo Minnie?"Tanya Siwon dengan nama akrab Sungmin.

"Ne gwaechana"Sungmin mencoba mengulas senyumnya.

"Eh? Iya sampai lupa. Kenalkan dia yeojachiguku dan ini dokter yang akan merawat Kyuhyun saat kita berada diJejju nanti."Siwon memperkenalkan Kibum dan Sungmin.

"Annyeong. Kim Kibum imnida"Kibum tersenyum.

"Annyeong saya dokternya Kyuhyun-shi. Lee Sungmin imnida"Sungmin pun tersenyum.

"Aha! Kenalkan aku Lee Donghae. Dia yeojachiguku dan ini hyungku"Donghae memperkenalkan Eunhyuk dan Heechul.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida kalian bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie"

"Lee Heechul imnida kalian bisa memanggilku Heenim, aku hyungnya Donghae"

"Maaf tuan nyonya, saatnya pesawat berangkat"seorang bodyguard memperingatkan mereka. Semuanya mengangguk dan tersenyum paham.

"Mari Siwon hyung"Siwon mengangguk. Yang mengikuti rapat kali ini mereka semua kecuali Heechul dan Sungmin yang hanya mengantarkan kepergian mereka saja. Kibum, Siwon, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk berpamitan terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka berpisah dan hanya meninggalkan Heechul dan Sungmin yang saling tersenyum canggung.

"Ah? Kita sudah ditinggal Sungmin-shi. Aku mau pergi kekantor dulu. Apa kau mau aku antar?"Tanya Heechul dengan nada lembut.

"Eh? Gomawo Heenim-shi saya kemari bersama supir. Sampai bertemu nanti"pamit Sungmin halus, namun Heechul menahannya.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah binggung.

"Bisa aku minta nomor ponselmu? Jika sewaktu-waktu aku ingin bertanya tentang keadaan Kyuhyun bisa kan aku menanyakannya lewat dirimu tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui?"Heechul menatap wajah Sungmin penuh harap.

"Tentu"

\(^o^)/

Kyuhyun mondar mandir didepan ranjangnya. Dia terlihat risih, sampai pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk segera mandi agar terlihat segar. Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa potong pakaian yang akan dia gunakan setelah selesai mandi.

Kyuhyun memilih menggunakan t-shirt berwarna biru laut bergambar Zoombie animasi dengan celana jeans pendek berwarna hitam selutut. Kyuhyun menghempaskan pakaiannya keatas ranjang setelah mengambil handuk barulah Kyuhyun membawa bajunya masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Seorang maid menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun dan ingin mengantarkannya, namun Sungmin mencegahnya.

"Biarkan aku saja, ne."Maid itu tersenyum senang setidaknya dia tak akan bertemu Kyuhyun dengan wajah dingin mencekamnya dan kamar menakutkan yang selalu gelap tanpa tirai gorden yang terbuka.

Sungmin berjalan menuju lantai tiga dari lantai dua menuju kamar Kyuhyun namja yang harus ia rawat sebaik mungkin setelah Siwon berniat meninggalkannya bersama Kyuhyun dengan keputusan bulat yaitu dua bulan lamanya dia akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan dirinya.

Seminggu rapat penyuluhan bersama Donghae dan stafnya, sebulan mengecek daerah pembangunan, dua minggu melihat perkembangan serta mengecek beberapa perusahaan milik Choi corp yang berhamburan dipenjuru Korea. Dan seminggunya berjalan-jalan ditambah menghampiri makam kedua orang tuanya yang ada di Nowon.

"Kyu… Kyuhyun-shi"panggilnya dengan nama formal. Kyuhyun masih berada didalam kamar mandi. Karna tak ada suara yang menyahutnya Sungmin langsung gelabakkan mencari-cari Kyuhyun.

Suara gemericik air mandi Kyuhyun tak terdengar karna Kyuhyun tengah memakai bajunya. Sungmin mencari Kyuhyun dipojokkan kamar, dibalik tirai gorden, dan yang terakhir dibawah ranjang milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang aneh pada Sungmin yang memanggil namanya sambil melirik-lirik dibawah kolong tempat tidurnya.

"Kau pikir aku tikus? ada dibawah kolong tempat tidur" Sungmin mendengar jelas suara bass Kyuhyun yang mengintrupsinya. Kyuhyun mengosok-gosokkan kepalanya dengan handuk putih untuk mengeringkan rambut coklat caramelnya.

Kyuhyun duduk dikursi goyangnya. Kursi goyang itu bekas Appanya, jika sedang suntuk Kyuhyun suka duduk diatas kursi goyang tersebut sambil mengerjakan soal-soal matematika atau sekedar memainkan PSPnya.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil membenarkan baju kerja yang ia pakai. Sungmin sedang memakai pakainya khusus dokter karna dia ingin kerumah sakit untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya masih memeganggi handuk putihnya dikursi goyang.

"Apa dirumah sakit selalu ada orang gila?"Kyuhyun bertanya datar tanpa mengubah posisi duduknya.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menautkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau dokter kejiwaankan?"Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin intens.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" wajah Sungmin sedikit pucat mendengar Kyuhyun yang mengetahui identitasnya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?" Sungmin tertegun mendengar nada dingin dari nada bicara Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa pikiranmu serendah itu padaku, Kyuhyun-shi?"kata Sungmin sambil menahan tanggisnya.

"Kenapa? Karna kau hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku gila,bukan? Aku gila! Sekarang kau puas?" Kyuhyun kalap sendiri, dirinya tidak percaya bahwa selama ini orang-orang yang berada didekatnya selalu menganggapnya gila, termasuk hyung kesayangnya sendiri- Siwon.

"Hei! Kau itu mengapa jadi memojokkanku begini? Aku memang dokter kejiwaan tapi, bukan berarti_" Kyuhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya saat Sungmin ingin menjelaskan apa tujuannya merawat Kyuhyun."Apa? Kalau kau ingin berkerja… bekerjalah! Kau ingat jalan keluar dari kamar ini, kan? Jangan lupa tutup pintunya kembali" Kyuhyun kembali pada posisinya semula.

"Cih? Mengapa ada orang sesombong dan semenyebalkan sepertimu Choi Kyuhyun-shi"Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang malah tersenyum getir.

\(^o^)/

"Kenapa aku merasa kikuk dihadapannya? Walau bagaimanapun itu aku akan terus bersikap dingin padanya sampai dia merasa tidak tahan dan segera pergi dari rumah ini seperti maid-maid pribadiku sebelumnya."Kyuhyun menyerigai setan.

Sungmin terlihat sedikit frustasi dengan keadaannya sekarang.

**Sungmin pov.**

Haruskah aku mengundurkan diri dari menjaga manusia menyebalkan itu? Tapi aku masih penasaran padanya. Aku tak boleh menyerah. Dia hanya manusia yang kurang peka dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Aku harus bisa mengubah sikapnya yang tadinya dingin menjadi hangat kembali.

Ku buka album-album foto yang Siwon berikan padaku kemarin sebelum dirinya pamit pergi ke Jejju bersama Bummie dan beberapa rekannya.

Sikap Siwon dan Kyuhyun sangat berbeda. Apa ini karna keadaan Kyuhyun saja atau memang dia suka begini dengan orang yang baru dia kenal? Aku sama sekali tak menemukan tatapan matanya yang dingin difoto-foto ini. Dia tampak menikmati setiap selca yang ada difoto ini dengan tersenyum hangat dan raut wajah yang segar walau terlihat sedikit pucat.

Aku dengar dari Siwon wajah dan kulit tubuh Kyuhyun itu sangat pucat karna kurangnya terkena paparan sinar matahari. Mulai kecil hingga remaja Kyuhyun suka bermain dirumah dan tempat-tempat yang teduh karna teman dekatnya selain Hyukkie dan Donghae adalah PSP dan game lainnya.

Dia memang kurang peduli dengan sekitarnya. Kyuhyun orangnya hemat berbicara, dingin, jahil, usil, tersenyum bila perlu, suka menyerigai. Namun, Kyuhyun adalah namja yang jenius, periang dibelakang orang lain, hangat, dan sebenarnya namja itu mempunyai daya tarik akan pesonanya pada orang lain.

Hah? Aku jengah melihatnya seperti ini. Dengan cara apa aku akan mengubah sikapnya?

Next or Dalete?

Review please~~

Kalau banyak yang minta lanjut… ya aku lanjutkan… tapi, kalau enggak yaaa terpaksa dihapus keke~

Maklum aja ne, kalau banyak typo, ooc, dan sebagainya ^^ masalahnya aku author baru diFFn ini. Bagi yang review… makasih banyak,ne. komentar kalian semua adalah semangat bagi aku ^^ #hug

Bagi yang belum review… aku tunggu yaaa #ngarep

Sekali lagi makasih buat semuanya \(^o^)/


	3. Chapter 3

Hari sudah beranjak sore. Burung-burung telah kembali kesarangnya dan jalanan pun menjadi sedikit melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai untuk mencapai kediaman keluarga Choi yang menjadi tempat bernaungnya sementara untuk menjaga Kyuhyun manusia yang menyebalkan menurutnya. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sebuah kedai dengan nama 'Ice and Cake dream'.

Sungmin masuk kedalam kedai bernuansa sweet itu. Sungmin membeli cake dan ice cream rasa strawberry. Sungmin menerka-nerkan rasa ice dan cake apa yang Kyuhyun sukai. Akhirnya, pilihan Sungmin jatuh pada ice dan cake rasa coklat. Setelah mendapatkan pesanannya Sungmin segera pulang menuju mansion keluarga Choi yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari kedai bernuansa manis itu.

Sungmin menata piring untuk cake dan mangkuk khusus ice cream milik Kyuhyun sedangkan miliknya dia taruh diatas meja dan dipersilahkannya para maid untuk mencicipinya sebelum pamit kekamar Kyuhyun yang nan jauh letaknya dilantai tiga karna dirinya berada dilantai dasar.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang berkutat dimeja laptopnya.

'Eh Kyuhyun sedang apa? Sepertinya dia tidak sedang main game' batinnya.

"Annyeong tuan muda."Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan yang Sungmin berikan padanya. Namun Kyuhyun memilih diam dan tetap berkutat dengan laptopnya."Tuan muda sedang apa?"Tanya Sungmin sekali lagi.'Apa-apaan dia memanggilku tuan muda?'batin Kyuhyun.

"Bukan urusanmu"kata Kyuhyun yang masih saja mengacuhkan Sungmin."Aish… dingin sekali. Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini"kata Sungmin sambil menyodorkan ice cream dan cake rasa coklat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menatap wajah atau makanan yang disodorkan Sungmin padanya.

"Ini ice cream dan cake rasa coklat untukmu. Tanda pertemanan kita Tuan Muda" Sungmin berucap tulus, namun Kyuhyun masih saja menyambutnya dengan nada datar.

"Ambillah. Aku tak suka makanan yang manis."Kyuhyun masih tak menatap Sungmin maupun makanan yang kini nampannya sedang Sungmin remas dengan kuat, demi menahan rasa sakit hatinya atas perilaku tidak bersahabat yang Kyuhyun tunjukan padanya.

"Setidaknya tataplah aku atau makanan ini Tuan Muda. Apa kau membenciku? Tapi, kenapa? Kau tak pernah menghargai usahaku Choi Kyuhyun. Aku kira dengan ini kau bisa lebih dekat denganku. Tapi, aku salah.. kau selalu hidup dengan duniamu sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain yang begitu khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Maaf telah menganggumu Tuan Muda"

Sungmin meninggalkan nampannya dan berlari menuju pintu kamar sambil menghentakan pintu itu dengan pelan. Walau bagaimanapun juga ini tetap rumah orang 'bukan?

\(^o^)/

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak dari aktivitasnya dengan laptopnya. Kyuhyun melirik nampan yang berada diatas tempat tidurnya. Ice cream coklat yang lumayang mengiurkan ditambah dengan cake dengan siraman coklat diatasnya dan strawberry bertabur gula putih yang halus.

"Apa aku sudah keterlaluan dengannya?"gumam Kyuhyun. Dengan rasa bersalah Kyuhyun memakan cake dan ice cream yang ternyata rasanya tak begitu manis karna Sungmin memesannya secara Khusus. Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tak suka dengan makanan yang manis dari Siwon.

"Gomawo"Kyuhyun kembali bergumam saat mendapati note kecil disamping mangkuk ice creamnya dengan sederetan tulisan hangeul.

'Selamat makan tuan muda ^^ semoga anda suka. Saya tahu kalau anda tak begitu suka dengan makanan yang manis jadi tolong dicicipi dulu, ne. Aku rasa ini tidak terlalu manis seperti cake coklat biasanya. Selamat menikmati Tuan Muda Choi Kyuhyun' isi note Sungmin dengan wajah riang namun naasnya keriangan itu dihancurkan oleh Kyuhyun dengan teganya.

\(^o^)/

Kyuhyun tersenyum senyum sendiri. Mungkin dirinya telah menemukan titik terang dari hidupnya yang gelap. Kyuhyun mencoba keluar kamarnya dengan tertatih-tatih demi mencari Sungmin yang kemungkinan sedang marah dengannya.

Para maidnya sedikit tercengang untuk apa Kyuhyun turun? Hingga lantai satu pula? Ruangan yang sudah dua tahun tidak Kyuhyun kunjungi. Seorang maid datang menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Maaf Tuan Muda ada apa anda kemari?"Tanya maid itu sopan."Kau lihat Sungmin?"Kyuhyun bertanya dengan tampang datar seperti biasa."Ah anda mencari Sungmin? Dia sedang diatap rumah"

Kyuhyun langsung berlari keatap rumahnya. Kyuhyun sedikit tertegun sambil menatap horror pintu geser yang terbuat dari kaca yang langsung menampakkan pemandangan lepas yang ada diatap rumah. Dada Kyuhyun terasa sesak.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya, wajah Kyuhyun pun tampak semakin memucat. Dari pintu kaca bening ini Kyuhyun dapat menatap seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk dikursi sambil memainkan handphonenya dengan wajah lesu. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal,cape rasanya menunggu yeoja itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyadari akan keberadaannya.

'TOK…TOK…TOK…' Kyuhyun mengetok pelan pintu kaca itu agar Sungmin dapat mengalihkan memandang kearah pintu kaca dan melihat sosok Kyuhyun dengan pose kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam kantung celananya sambil memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan datar.

'Bukannya dia takut dengan pemandangan yang ada diluar rumah? Pantas saja dia tidak berani menyusulku kesini. Tampangnya pucat sekali.'batin Sungmin menganalisa.

'TOK…TOK…TOK…'Kyuhyun mengetok pintunya sekali lagi saat melihat Sungmin tak bergeming dari tempatnya dan malah mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula tertuju pada Kyuhyun menjadi menatap lurus kearah taman perumahan yang ada diluar pintu gerbang mansion milik keluarga Choi tersebut.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya kesal dengan langkah yang malas Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang menyerigai menang."Ada apa,HAH?"Sungmin memasang tampang dinginnya membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh dalam hati.

"Kau marah padaku?"Kyuhyun tetap memasang wajah datarnya."Menurutmu, bagaimana tuan muda?"Kata Sungmin dengan nada terdiam sejenak lalu memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Sungmin yang menatapnya bingung.

"Baguslah kalau kau marah. Well, aku tak perlu bersusah payah lagi untuk mengusirmu pergi dari rumahku" Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin yang hatinya semakin tertohok dengan perkataan Kyuhyun barusan."Hiks..betapa kejamnya manusia satu ini. Aku tidak akan menyerah!" gumam Sungmin sambil terisak.

Dibalik persimpangan tangga, Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dengan langkah terburu sampai-sampai Kyuhyun tak sengaja menabrak seorang maid yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil baju kotor miliknya.

Belum sempat maid itu mengatakan 'maaf' Kyuhyun sudah keburu lari kekamarnya sambil membanting pintu kamarnya dengan cukup keras."Ada apa dengan tuan muda? Kenapa ia tampak gelisah?"maid itu mengendikkan bahunya lalu berlalu menuju dapur untuk segera mencuci pakaian kotor milik Kyuhyun.

\(^o^)/

Dua pasang kekasih tengah menikmati suguhan makanan yang berada tepat dihadapan mereka yang sedang bersantai memandangi laut lepas dihadapan mereka. Kedua pasang kekasih itu tampak menikmati suasana yang terlihat sangat nyaman dan hangat.

"Hyung, apa aku boleh tahu keadaan Kyuhyun lebih detailnya?"Donghae menatap wajah Siwon dengan penuh pengharapan."Ah, aku sudah menggiranya kalau kau akan bertanya soal itu."Siwon membenarkan cara duduknya untuk merasa lebih nyaman dan rileks.

"Keadaan Kyuhyun tak ada yang berubah. Dia suka sesak napas dan pucat bila memandang kehidupan yang ada diluar rumah. Phobianya membuatnya terlihat semakin pucat karna kurangnya terkena paparan sinar matahari secara langsung. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan gamenya. Dia sama sekali tak mau melakukan aktifitas yang lebih dari itu. Kau tahu Hae? menginjakkan kakinya saja kelantai satu dirumah kami saja dia tidak mau. Alasannya karna terlalu dekat dengan dunia luar." Tutur Siwon sedih.

"Kasihan sekali Kyuhyun, Siwon oppa. Apa tak ada cara lain agar dia mau keluar rumah?"Eunhyuk menatap raut wajah Siwon yang berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman walaupun sekedar senyuman yang tipis .

"Ada jika dia mulai tertarik dengan pasangan hidupnya. Kata dokter dengan begitu jiwa Kyuhyun akan merasa tertarik untuk keluar dari rasa takut yang selalu menghiasi hidupnya. Kyuhyun itu sangat trauma dan saat dia trauma tak ada satu pun orang yang mempunyai daya tarik untuknya untuk segera keluar dari rasa keterpurukannya" Donghae menautkan kedua alisnya. Kibum yang menyadari akan kebinggungan Donghae pun segera memperjelas ucapan Siwon barusan.

"Singkatnya Kyuhyun harus bisa jatuh cinta. Dengan cinta itu lah Kyuhyun akan mempunyai semangat dan perlahan akan menghilangkan rasa takutnya"tutur Kibum dengan wajah kalemnya.

"AHH…" Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengangguk paham.

\(^o^)/

Kyuhyun langsung berlarian menuju meja nakas yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya dengan segera Kyuhyun meminum satu tablet obat penenang dari dokter yang menganjurkannya untuk meminum obat itu apabila dia sedang merasa pusing karna rasa traumanya.

"Umma… Appaa… Hyung…."Kyuhyun langsung mengulungkan diri dibalik selimutnya.

Tak lama Sungmin datang membawakan senampan makan malam kearah kamar Kyuhyun yang pastinya bersuasana gelap."Kenapa gelap sekali? Lampu kamarnya tidak dinyalakan"gumam Sungmin saat melihat keadaan kamar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyalakan lampu yang ada dikamar Kyuhyun. Sungmin dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang bergelayut tak nyaman diatas tempat tidurnya, Sungmin pun mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kyu bangunlah dan mandi, setelah itu makan malam dulu,ne. Aku pergi dulu" Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

'sepertinya ia butuh waktu untuk sendirian'

'G.R.E.E.P' Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin sebelum Sungmin meninggalkannya.

Semula Sungmin terkejut dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang terbilang tiba-tiba itu dan ingin segera protes, namun Sungmin menggurungkan niatnya saat merasakan bahu Kyuhyun yang bergetar"Waeyo Kyu?"Sungmin membalas pelukkan Kyuhyun yang terbilang cukup erat itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku"lirih Kyuhyun."Wae? Bukankah itu mau mu tadi"Sungmin melepaskan pelukkannya pada Kyuhyun."Menurut saja" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya kembali tidur dengan tangan yang mengenggam tangan kanan Sungmin dengan erat, agar Sungmin tak menjauh darinya.

"Kyu ini sudah jamnya makan malam. Kau mandilah setelah itu makan""Annie"kata Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam."Aish aku akan menyiapkan bajumu saat kau mandi nanti"kata Sungmin masih berusaha meluluhkan sifat keras kepala Kyuhyun yang terbilang akut itu."Tidak perlu" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada datarnya.

Sungmin pun akhirnya menurut saja. Tak sampai 5 menit, dirasanya Kyuhyun sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Sungmin pun membenarkan letak tubuh Kyuhyun dan menyelimutinya sampai sebatas dada. Sungmin mencium kening Kyuhyun dengan lembut sebelum meninggalkannya untuk kembali kekamarnya dan tidur karna besok dia ada penyuluhan dirumah sakit.

"Selamat malam Tuan Muda. Aku menyayangi mu ^^"

\(^o^)/

Sungmin yang bangun tepat pukul 5 pagi dengan segera menuju kamar Kyuhyun yang berada dilantai tiga. 'Hanya ingin mengecek keadaannya saja' pikirnya sebelum menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah bangun dan sekarang namja maniak game itu tengah duduk dikursi goyangnya sambil memegang sebotol red wine.

"Kyu! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan,hah? Kenapa kau meminum itu?"Sungmin langsung merebut botol red wine itu dari tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya sayu namun tampak tersirat raut sedih diwajah stoicknya yang tampan.

"Bukan urusanmu"jawab Kyuhyun dingin, Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya dari pandangan mata Sungmin, berusaha untuk acuh."Jelas ini urusanku Kyu. Kau tanggung jawabku, aku yang akan melindunggimu jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu"Sungmin menaruh botol red wine itu diatas meja kaca yang ada dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Omong kosong"Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berniat menatap Sungmin lebih lama. Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi tak karuan jika selalu berdekatan dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak bodoh, Kyuhyun tahu jika dirinya telah tertarik pada pesona Sungmin. Tapi, karena egonya yang tinggi, Kyuhyun berusaha menampiknya jauh-jauh.

"Kau kenapa lagi Kyu? Baru tadi malam kau bersikap manis padaku. Tapi, kenapa sekarang kau malah kembali bersikap dingin padaku"ujar Sungmin sambil menitikan airmatanya. Entah karna apa, dirinya selalu merasa sakit saat melihat Kyuhyun acuh dan berkata dingin padanya.

"Sudah ku katakan tadi malam jangan tinggalkan aku! Tapi,kenapa kau masih saja meninggalkanku juga?"Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapannya yang dingin.

"Ah? Jadi kau tak ingin aku tinggalkan,hmm?"Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dari arah belakang."A-apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya Kyuhyun dengan jantung yang berdegup dengan kencang.

"Tentu saja membuatmu nyaman dan aku akan berada disini terus sampai kau merasa lebih tenang" kata Sungmin dengan nada menggoda."Dasar wanita penggoda. Pergilah aku membencimu"Kyuhyun masih berkata dingin.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang kau tak mau jauh dariku?"Sungmin melepaskan pelukkannya dan beralih menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun."Sayangnya itu hanya berlaku sampai tadi malam. Enyahlah aku muak melihatmu disini terus"Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin yang terdiam, lagi-lagi karna hatinya yang tertohok oleh ucapan Kyuhyun yang dingin.

"Kyu! Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun yang sekarang memutupi tubuhnya dengan selimutnya hingga menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"Aku mau kau keluar!"

"Haaahhhh"Sungmin menghela nafasnya berat.

Bukannya keluar, Sungmin malah mematikan saklar lampu kamar Kyuhyun dan membaringkan tubuhnya disofa putih milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengambil ponselnya dan mendial sebuah nomor dalam pesan singkatnya.

Sungmin memberitahukan kepada pegawainya bahwa ia tak bisa mengikuti penyuluhan hari ini karna ada urusan keluarga.

'Demi Kyuhyun'batinnya. Perlahan Sungmin pun larut dalam tidurnya.

Kyuhyun yang notabanenya tak mengetahui kalau Sungmin masih ada didalam kamarnya pun terbangun dari acara bergulu dengan selimut tebalnya. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun mengamati pantulan kaca yang sedang memantulkan dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun memandangi kulit tubuhnya yang kian memucat hingga kulit wajahnya walaupun hal itu sama sekali tak menyururutkan kadar ketampanannya. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya sempurna saat menatap baju piamanya.

"Perasaan tadi malam aku masih pakai t-shirt dengan celana pendek. Sejak kapan bajuku diganti dengan piama ini?"gumam Kyuhyun sebelum mengendikkan bahunya.

Kyuhyun keluar kamar mandi sambil mengosok-gosokkan sehelai handuk diwajahnya yang basah setelah selesai mencuci wajahnya. Kyuhyun membenarkan celah gorden yang menampakkan sisi luar rumahnya. Dada Kyuhyun mulai bergemuh.

'Hey choi itu hanya sinar matahari!'batinnya kelam.

Kyuhyun menaruh handuknya diatas tempat tidurnya dan beranjak kelemari untuk menganti pakaiannya. Saat Kyuhyun hendak membuka celana piamanya Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang sedang tertidur pulas diatas sofa putih.

"Kenapa dia ada disini?" Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menganti celana tidurnya karna baju piamanya sudah berganti dengan t-shirt berwarna coklat kalem.

Kyuhyun melirik ponsel Sungmin yang tergeletak manis diatas meja kaca yang berada tepat didepan sofa putih yang sedang Sungmin tiduri. Otak jahil Kyuhyun yang jalan dengan segera memerintahnya untuk melihat-lihat isi ponsel Sungmin yang masih tertuju pada file pesan singkat. Kyuhyun membaca dengan teliti huruf-huruf hangeul yang tertera diponsel Sungmin.

"Jadi dia bolos kerja hanya karna aku?"Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari sebuah senyuman tipis tersungging diwajah tampannya.

Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Sungmin dan menaruhnya diatas tempat tidurnya, sedangkan dirinya sudah bergelayut mesra dengan PSP kesayangannya diatas kursi goyangnya dengan tenang dan nyaman.

Semula Kyuhyun ingin memindahkan Sungmin kembali kekamarnya, tapi menginggat Sungmin yang sudah bangun sejak pagi tadi membuat Kyuhyun berfikir 'pasti Sungmin sudah membuka jendela kamarnya' dan hal itulah yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengantarkan Sungmin kembali kekamarnya.

Saat asik dengan game portablenya, handphone Kyuhyun bergetar tanda ada sebuah telpon yang masuk. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang telah menelponya pagi ini.

"Kyu yeobbseo"ujar suara disebrang sana."Siwon hyung! Kapan kau pulang?"Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara bassnya."Dua bulan lagi. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"jawab Siwon seadanya."Segeralah pulang. Aku baik"balas Kyuhyun sambil menatap wajah lelap Sungmin dari kejauhan.

Siwon terdiam sejenak sebelum dirinya menanyakan keberadaan Sungmin"Dimana Sungmin?"

"Dia tertidur. Sepertinya dia kelelahan."jawab Kyuhyun Singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya pada Sungmin yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Kyu"panggil seorang yeoja. "eh? Kibum nonna"sahut Kyuhyun saat mendengar suara seorang yeoja.

"Ne, Kyu. Kyu tolong jangan buat Sungmin kelelahan, ne. Sungmin itu menderita anemia, jika dia kelelahan dia bisa pingsan"tutur Kibum dengan nada khawatir.

"Ah benarkah?"pandangan mata Kyuhyun meredup menyelami wajah lelah Sungmin."Kau tidak membuatnya sakitkan?"Tanya Siwon dengan nada menyelidik."Aku tidak tahu, hyung"Siwon makin was-was dibuatnya. Siwon menghela nafas beratnya."Jangan bebani pikirannya Kyu"Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya."Ne hyung."

"Ya, sudah aku mau lanjut kerja lagi, annyeong"tutup Siwon.

"Annyeong"

Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin yang masih tertidur, Kyuhyun mendekati wajah Sungmin yang menyiratkan rasa lelah. Kyuhyun menelfon seorang maid untuk mengantarkannya dua porsi sarapan.

Tak lama maid itu datang membawakan sarapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan dengan segera melesat masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk segera mandi.

Saat Kyuhyun mandi, Sungmin mulai bangun dari tidurnya yang terbilang cukup nyenyak itu. Sungmin melirik jam yang ada diatas nakas samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

'jam 09.00'

"Hah? Lama juga aku terti_"

"Mwo! Bukannya ini tempat tidur Kyunnie"ucap Sungmin tanpa sadar."Apa kau bilang tadi?"Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi."A-annie" jawab Sungmin gelabakan."Mandilah"Kyuhyun melemparkan handuknya kearah Sungmin yang sedang mengangguk binggung.

Kyuhyun menikamati sarapannya dengan perlahan, pikirannya masih melambung-lambung diudara. Pikirannya tertuju pada lama kemudian Sungmin datang dari arah kamar mandi dan dengan segera duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan sarapannya.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai risih dengan pandangan Sungmin."Jangan lakukan lagi,ne"Sungmin melancarkan raut puppy eyes andalannya."Apa?"Kyuhyun makin binggung dengan tatapan yang Sungmin lancarkan padanya."Minum red wine lagi"kata Sungmin dengan wajah memohon.

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu"kata Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dengan raut wajah acuhnya."Sudah kubilang itu urusanku karna kau tanggung ja_" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin malas "Terserahlah"

"Aishh"hela Sungmin. Semua perkataannya hanyalah angin lalu bagi Kyuhyun. Semuanya akan sia-sia saja setelah ini. Dirinya hanya akan merasa lelah menyampaikan rasa khawatirnya pada Kyuhyun, toh tanggapan Kyuhyun hanyalah wajah datar dan dingin. Sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

"Makan"titah Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sibuk melamun dihadapannya."Apa?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah kikuknya. "Ini" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada nasi goreng kimchi yang asapnya sudah tidak begitu mengepul seperti saat sarapan itu datang kekamarnya."Andwae" tolak Sungmin sambil membuang mukanya.

"Wae?"Tanya Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi dengan nada datarnya. "Gwaechana. Melihat raut wajahmu yang seperti itu sudah membuatku kenyang"sepertinya Sungmin salah bicara.

"Ya sudah"Tuh 'kan… diacuhkan lagi. Semua akan sia-sia saja Lee Sungmin."Kenapa kau acuh sekali?" Tanya Sungmin saat melihat respon tenang Kyuhyun yang masih melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Bukan urusanku"

"Kau ini menyebalkan"Tukas Sungmin sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya imut. Kyuhyun tertegun melihatnya, sebelum mengelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan acuhnya.

"Apa peduliku"

"Bersikaplah yang baik Kyu" kata Sungmin dengan nada putus asa. "Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan wajah berdosanya #plak

"Karna aku lebih tua dari mu"

"hmm" respon Kyuhyun kelewat singkat.

"Aaaaahhhhhh" Sungmin menghela nafasnya frustasi.

'ahahahaha'batin Kyuhyun menang.

\(^o^)/

"Siwon hyung apa kau sudah mengabari Sungmin-shi?"Donghae menatap wajah Siwon yang sedang menautkan alisnya."Maksudmu?"Siwon dan Donghae baru keluar dari ruang rapat. Donghae langsung menarik tangan Siwon untuk masuk kesebuah caffe klasik yang ada dihotel tempat mereka rapat tadi.

"Kau tidak menanyakan kabar Kyuhyun-ah lewat Sungmin-shi?"Donghae kembali menatap wajah Siwon yang memasang wajah berfikirnya."Astaga, kenapa aku bisa lupa begini. Terimakasih Hae kau sudah menginggatkanku"Donghae tersenyum simpul lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tunggu apalagi?"Donghae menatap binggung pada Siwon, bukannya menelpon Sungmin dia malah asik menyeruput coffenya dengan santai."Apa?"Siwon malahan binggung dengan perkataan Donghae barusan.

'P.L.A.K' Donghae memukul pelan jidatnya.

"Hyung ini bagaimana sih? Sekarang cepat telpon Sungmin-shi! Tanyakan keadaannya Kyuhyun. Semakin membaik atau makin buruk"Siwon mengangguk sekilas dengan segera namja bertubuh atletis itu menelpon Sungmin.

\(^o^)/

Sungmin dengan cepat menyelesaikan acara sarapan kesiangannya dikamar Kyuhyun dalam diam. Dirinya sama sekali tak ingin berbicara apapun dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah membuatnya kesal tingkat akut. Kalau boleh Sungmin ingin segera menendang Kyuhyun keluar dari mansion megah ini dan menertawai wajah pucat ketakutan Kyuhyun saat melihat dunia luar. Oh~~ tapi, sayangnya Sungmin tak sekejam itu pada pasien tak tahu dirinya yang satu ini.

Setelah beberapa menit Sungmin menghabiskan sarapan kesiangannya Sungmin langsung beranjak dari kamar Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai dengan sarapannya duluan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada laptop tercintanya tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah kesal Sungmin.

"Hah? Baguslah kalau dia pergi. Aku risih jika melihatnya berada disini terus" Kyuhyun kembali berkutik dengan laptopnya namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak memainkan game yang ada dilaptopnya. Kyuhyun melihat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya terpuruk selama ini.

'Kalau pacar masih bisa dicari penggantinya. Tapi, kalau orang tua? Mau cari penggantinya dimana?' batin Kyuhyun saat melihat deretan foto keluarganya yang dulu masih utuh. Kyuhyun menyimpan file-file itu dengan apik, dia tak mau kehilangan semua file-file indahnya sebelum orang tuanya meninggalkannya menuju surga.

Kyuhyun meneteskan airmatanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Betapa rindunya dia dengan orang tuanya. Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengunjungi makam orang tuanya. Namun, menginjakkan kaki diluar rumah saja sudah membuat kepalanya pening dan rasa takut yang secara berlebih langsung menyelimuti hatinya tanpa henti.

Semula Kyuhyun merasa bahwa dirinya sudah gila. Dulu betapa bahagianya dia, tapi semua itu sekarang telah berakhir. Berakhir dengan tanggisan yang meringgis hati. Kenapa hanya Kyuhyun yang paling merasa sakit dan takut? Sedangkan Siwon, walaupun ada perasaan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun tapi kenapa dia tak bersikap yang sama dengan Kyuhyun?  
Kyuhyun selalu merasa bahwa dialah penyebab matinya orang tuannya dan tunangannya. Sementara Siwon, dia hanya bisa berusaha tegar dan selalu melindungi Kyuhyun agar dia tak mempunyai nasib yang sama seperti Kyuhyun.

\(^o^)/

Sungmin menatap lurus bunga-bunga taman yang menguarkan wewangian yang lembut dan menenangkan. Pikirannya kembali kalut. Sungmin menutup matanya saat penglihatannya mulai gelap. Anemia yang dia derita sepertinya sedang kambuh. Sungmin sempat merutuki dirinya, mengapa dia merasa lemah dan tak berdaya didepan Kyuhyun?

Seorang maid melihat Sungmin yang sedang tiduran dibangku taman. Semula maid itu mengira bahwa Sungmin sedang tertidur karna kelelahan, namun saat maid itu mendekati Sungmin untuk memberikannya secangkir teh hangat, Sungmin sama sekali tak bergeming, wajahnya pucat, dan suhu tubuhnya juga panas.

Maid itu menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Sungmin, tapi hasilnya sama Sungmin sama sekali tak bergeming. Maid itu sempat panik sebelum memanggil seorang bodyguard untuk mengantarkan Sungmin kekamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

Kyuhyun yang merasa lelah dan penat dengan tanggisannya. Akhirnya memutuskan keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur untuk minum. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah yang gontai, matanya pun masih sembab karna menanggis. Kyuhyun tak sengaja melihat seorang maid dengan wajah binggung dan tampak gelisah. Kyuhyun pun mendekati maid tersebut.

"Ada masalah?"Kyuhyun melihati daerah sekitarnya.

"Emm.. tuan muda Sungmin-shi. Anu…"sang maid berkata gugup, membuat Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya binggung."Kenapa dia?"Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada datar seperti biasa, namun semua itu berbeda dalam hatinya dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Sungmin. Dirinya takut apa yang dikatakan Kibum padanya akan terjadi. Sungmin yang kambuh penyakit anemianya."Dia pingsan" akhirnya maid itu mengatakan jua maksud dari pembicaraannya.

"HAH!"

\(^o^)/

"Kira-kira kapan Siwon hyung akan kembali ke Seoul?"Donghae melanjutkan pertanyaannya setelah melihat Siwon yang telah selesai melepon Sungmin."Sebulan lagi"Donghae mendongakan kepalanya dengan mulut menganga lebar."MWO! Kenapa selama itu? Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?"Tanya Donghae dengan wajah khawatir."Bukankah ada Sungmin?"Siwon bertanggapan dengan wajah santainya."Terserah padamulah hyung."

Siwon beralih mengaduk coffe ekspresonya sambil menatap Donghae yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba melesu."Memangnya kau mau pulang kapan?"Donghae mendongakan wajah lesunya."Aku mau pulang kalau hyung pulang"

Siwon menautkan alisnya "Kenapa begitu?"Donghae mengelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap langit-langit caffe klasik itu dengan wajah tanpa niat."Aku mau lihat keadaan Kyuhyun"Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya,namun…"Kau 'kan bisa kerumahku sendiri Hae"Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mempoutkan bibir ikannya."Aku tidak mau"

"Terserahlah. Aku mau kemakam orang tuaku besok bersama Kibum. Apa kau dan Hyukkie mau ikut?"

"Tentu. Sudah lama tak berkunjung dimakam Jaejoong ahjumma dan Yunho ahjusshi" Siwon tersenyum sekilas. Menginggat-ingat kenangannya bersama Donghae saat liburan sekolah bersama Kyuhyun dan orang tuanya yang memutuskan pergi berlibur divila mereka yang berada di Mokpo.

'betapa indahnya masa-masa itu'batin Siwon sambil tersenyum getir.

\(^o^)/

Kyuhyun berlarian menuju kamar Sungmin. Saat dia masuk kekamar Sungmin dan melihat tirai gorden Sungmin yang terbuka lebar, dengan segera Kyuhyun menyuruh maidnya untuk menutup jendela sialan itu dengan rapat.

"Dia kenapa bisa seperti ini?"Kyuhyun memandang maid separuh baya itu yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan Kyuhyun."Saya tidak tahu Tuan Muda. Saya hanya menemukan ini disamping Sungmin-shi" maid itu memberikan handphone Sungmin pada Kyuhyun."Baiklah kalian bisa keluar. Dan tolong buatkan Sungmin-shi bubur"maid itu mengangguk paham akan titah Kyuhyun padanya dan maid itu segera pergi dari kamar Sungmin.

"Apa karna benda ini dia seperti ini?"Kyuhyun memandang wajah Sungmin sekilas yang dia rasakan saat memandang Sungmin adalah raut wajah yang cantik dengan garis lekuk yang sempurna namun Sungmin tampak kelelahan.

Kyuhyun menduduki sebuah sofa berwarna pink sofe yang ada disudut kamar Sungmin sambil membawa handphone Sungmin dalam genggamannya. Kyuhyun menyergitkan dahinya saat melihat wallpaper yang ada dilayar handphone Sungmin.

"Bukankah ini aku saat mabuk kemarin? Hey! Apa maksud tulisan ini?"Kyuhyun mulai ngomel-ngomel sendiri saat melihat deretan tulisan hangeul yang mengatai dirinya.

'Dia Kyuhyun. Manusia seperti vampire. Kenapa? Karna dia takut dengan matahari. Aku binggung padanya? Dia memikirkan kekasihnya atau orang tuanya?' Kyuhyun dengan segera mengutuki Sungmin yang masih tertidur lelap.

Kyuhyun beralih pada meja kerja Sungmin. Betapa banyaknya tumpukan surat-surat dan dokumen milik rumah sakit. Kyuhyun baru tahu kalau Sungmin adalah pemilik dari Seoul hospital. Rumah sakit yang pernah ia tinggali selama sebulan dahulu saat kejadian tragis itu menimpanya.

Kyuhyun makin gencar mencari-cari bukti dan membaca semua dokumen Sungmin yang dia rasa dia perlu tahu. Memang Kyuhyun berfikir bahwa ia lancang. Tapi, Kyuhyun merasa bahwa dia harus mengetahui siapa Sungmin sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun menemukan secari kertas yang terdapat fotonya dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Kalau tidak salah. Foto ini diambil saat aku diJejju kan?"Kyuhyun kembali memandangi kertas berikutnya mengenai biografi lengkap mengenai dirinya. Dan yang terakhir Kyuhyun membaca beberapa lembar catatan Sungmin mengenai dirinya.

**Choi Kyuhyun, seorang namja berumur 24 tahun. Penyakit tak ada tapi tak mau melihat suasana yang ada diluar sana. Padahal Seoul sangat indah. Aku binggung dengan jalan pikirannya. Dia kira didunia ini hanya dia yang kehilangan orang tuanya? Apa dia tak pernah berfikir bahwa nasib kita tak jauh berbeda?**

**Kyuhyun tak pernah merasa peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya kecuali dengan keadaan hyungnya yaitu Choi Siwon. Choi Siwon adalah anak pertama dari pasangan Choi Yunho dan Choi Jaejoong yang meninggal dunia dua tahun yang lalu disebabkan kecelakaan pesawat saat melakukan penerbangan dari Jepang menuju Korea untuk menjengguk Kyuhyun.**

**Mungkin karna hal inilah Kyuhyun merasa bahwa dirinyalah penyebab dari kematian kedua orang tuanya. Oh GOD apa manusia jenius macam Kyuhyun itu tak menggenal yang namanya TAKDIR? Ku akui memang keadaan ini sangat sulit. Tapi, bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun tahu tentang kehidupanku dulu? **

**Saat Umma dan Appa meninggal tepat dihadapanku sendiri. Oh Tuhan kalau aku tak menginggat masa depan dan kehidupanku sendiri, aku rasa aku akan bernasib sama dengan Kyuhyun. Bedanya mungkin aku dirumah sakit jiwa karna tak ada orang lain yang dapat menggurusku seperti Kyuhyun yang masih mempunyai Hyung sebaik dan sesempurna Choi Siwon.**

**Betapa bahagianya Choi YunHo dan Choi Jaejoong mempunyai sepasang pangeran yang sempurna seperti Choi Siwon dan Choi Kyuhyun. ^^**

Kyuhyun sempat tercekat membaca sederetan tulisan hangeul yang Sungmin buat beberapa hari yang lalu sambil menggurusi Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa malah bersikap dingin dan acuh pada dirinya.

"eungghh"Sungmin mengeliat kecil dan mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

Kyuhyun mengamati wajah Sungmin yang masih membiasakan matanya dengan sinar lampu yang meneranggi kamar serba pinknya. Sungmin memincingkan matanya saat melihat sesosok namja dengan wajah datar yang tengah memandanginya. Kedua tangan yang Kyuhyun masukkan kedalam saku celananya menambah kesan cool dan dingin.

"Kyu?"kata Sungmin saat sepenuhnya sadar bahwa namja yang tengah berdiri didepannya adalah Kyuhyun."Hmm"Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mendudukkan tubuh kurusnya dikursi yang ada disamping ranjang Sungmin.

"K-kau kenapa ada disini?dan bukannya aku ada ditaman belakang rumah? Lalu bukannya kau marah padaku?"Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya."Annie. Aku tak marah"Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan mengenggamnya erat.

"Eh?"Sungmin sedikit kaget atas kelakuan Kyuhyun."Aku tahu aku memang lancang. Tapi, dengan begini aku tahu segalanya."Sungmin menyergitkan dahinya, binggung.

"A-apa Kyu?"Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah imutnya yang sedang binggung.

"Aku tahu kalau kau sama rapuhnya denganku. Bantu aku agar aku bisa keluar dari duniaku yang gelap ini. Dengan begitu, aku akan kembali hidup seperti apa yang dimau Umma, Appa, dan Siwon hyung kalau perlu aku akan menjadi apa yang kau mau"Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan tangannya bersama Sungmin dan keluar dari kamar Sungmin. Sebelum…"Selamat malam Sungmin. Annyeong"

'B.L.A.M' kayu jati tersebut tertutup menyisakan Sungmin yang binggung dengan arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun tadi.

\(^o^)/

"Kau kenapa Wonnie?"Kibum menepuk bahu Siwon yang sedang memandang pantai Jejju yang menawan."Kita masih ada waktu sebulan setenggahkan, Bummie?"Siwon menatap Kibum dengan wajah lesu dan lemahnya."Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin?"Siwon mengangguk."Ne, wae?""Aku… aku… aku kangen pada Appa dan Umma"Siwon tertunduk lemas menyembunyikan wajah tampannya yang sedang merindu dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kalau begitu kita kemakam besok"usul Kibum sambil tersenyum hangat pada Siwon yang sedari tadi menampakan wajah gelisahnya."Annie. Kita selesaikan saja dulu semua masalah kita. Setelah itu kita pergi kemakam orang yang aku cintai itu. Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan pada mereka"Kibum terkekeh mendenggar penuturan tabu Siwon.

"Ya…ya… ya… kita lihat saja nanti. Hahaha"Siwon memeluk Kibum yang tengah tertawa lepas."Huah…. Lepaskan Siwonnie" teriak Kibum say Siwon memelyk pinggang rampingnya dari belakang."Annie. Biarkan seperti ini. Aku mohon, Bummie"Kibum pun mengangguk memahami perasaan Siwon.

\(^o^)/

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Sungmin yang sedang bertengger manis didepan jendela kamar Kyuhyun yang dibuka lebar. Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya hampir copot. Dengan wajah pucat dirinya memanggil Sungmin.

"Su-sungmin a-apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat tutup gorden dan jendelanya"wajah Kyuhyun makin pucat saat mendapati gelengan kepala dari Sungmin."Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin berubah demi orang yang kau sayangi. Ini caraku. Kyu mendekatlah. Genggam tanganku. Percaya padaku, aku akan melindunggi mu."Kyuhyun mengeleng.

"Kyu… kau sayang pada Umma dan Appamu"Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya."Kau sayang Siwon hyungmu?"Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk."Kau percaya padaku?"Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Sekarang mendekat, genggam tanganku."Kyuhyun menggeleng."Aishhh… T.T"Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih tertegun dengan wajah pucat pasinya. Sungmin menyeret Kyuhyun yang meronta-ronta dibalik genggaman tangannya yang kuat.

"Kau ingin sembuh? Ikuti caraku. Aku bersamamu Kyu. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu walau apapunyang terjadi, selain maut yang memisahkan kita"Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Sungmin erat.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Dengan rasa engan Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan tepat didepan kaca jendela bening kamarnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Sekelebat masa lalunya langsung menghantam keras ingatannya. Kenangan-kenangan pahit terus menghujami pikirannya seperti rol film yang rusak. Sungmin yang melihat perbedaan raut wajah Kyuhyun secara drastis sempat binggung, namun dengan kekuatan hati Sungmin mengalungkan tanganya dilengan kurus Kyuhyun.

"Kyu rileks lah. Menanggis lah jika kau memerlukan itu. Kyu ikhlaskan semuanya. Orang yang mencintaimu dan menyayangimu itu begitu banyak. Hyungmu, Kibum, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan diriku sendiri."

Kyuhyun meneteskan airmata pedihnya. Pertahannya runtuh, diruntuhkan bersama perasaannya yang larut dalam deraian airmatanya."Umma… Appa… Hyung… SARANGHAE"Kyuhyun meringgis sambil memeganggi dada kirinya.

"Sungmin"Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah dan basah karna airmatanya."Kau janji akan disampingku setelah ini?" kata Kyuhyun masih dengan mata sembabnya."Aku janji Choi Kyuhyun. Apapun akan aku lakukan demi kemajuanmu walaupun itu harus aku tebus dengan nyawaku sendiri"jawab Sungmin mantap.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli dan rela berkorban untukku? Padahal aku sudah bersikap dingin, acuh, dan kasar padamu Sungmin"Sungmin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun."Jujur awal mulanya aku memang sedikit sakit hati. Tapi, karna aku merasa ada keyakinan yang kuat dari dalam dirimu untuk segera pulih. Aku menebalkan semua perasaanku, mencoba bersabar dalam menanganimu. Banyak yang menyayangimu Kyu. Cepatlah pulih"Sungmin kembali tersenyum manis sambil mengusap derai airmata Kyuhyun yang membasahi pipi tirus namja maniak game tersebut.

"Ajak aku keluar. Melihat dunia"mohon Kyuhyun dengan puppy eyes gagalnya."Kau yakin?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menautkan alisnya."Demi semuanya aku akan bertahan"jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Kajja"Sungmin menarik mantel coklat milik Kyuhyun dan segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk keluar kamar dan membawanya kelantai satu."Emm mianhae Sungmin-shi. Tuan muda tak boleh keluar, karna Tuan Muda…"kata kepala pelayan yang berada dilantai dasar mansion megah itu.

"Tak apa. aku yang minta"ujar Kyuhyun memotong pembicaraan kepala pelayan."Oh baiklah"Sungmin dengan segera meninggalkan kepala pelayan yang sempat menghalanggi langkahnya dan memasukkan Kyuhyun kedalam mobil sport putih milik Kyuhyun.

"Kyu gwaechana?"Tanya Sungmin sekali lagi atas keputusan Kyuhyun

"Gwaechana. Ayo aku mau lihat taman pusat kota"usul Kyuhyun dengan wajah pucatnya."Hmm sepulangnya kita keSungai Han, ne?"tambahnya membuat Sungmin tersenyum senang atas perubahan sikap yang Kyuhyun tunjukan padanya kali ini."Oh baiklah tampaknya kau sudah tak sabaran"dengan segera Sungmin memaju laju kemudinya.

Disepanjang perjalanan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menutup matanya dan terkadang mengintip melalui celah matanya yang tekatup rapat. Sungmin terkekeh beberapa kali saat mendapati Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

"Sungmin bisa lebih cepat? Aku sudah lelah"Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya perlahan."Ahaha kau ini ada-ada saja, Kyu. Kita baru meninggalkan rumah dalam jarak 1 kilo meter. Bagaimana kau sudah merasa lelah? Kita sedang naik mobil Kyu bukan berjalan kaki. Ahahaha"tawa Sungmin tanpa melihat perubahan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang makin menjadi.

"Sudahlah jangan tertawakan aku lagi. Cepat cari tempat untuk berhenti sebentar, sebelum aku muntah dimobil. Aku sudah benar-benar tak tahan kepalaku pusing Sungmin"pinta Kyuhyun masih dengan mata yang tertutup rapat.

"Hmm baiklah didepan sepertinya ada kedai ice cream"Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan peganggannya. Dengan segera Sungmin menepikan mobilnya dan memarkirnya tepat didepan sweet café. "Nah sudah sampai tuan muda. Ayo buka matamu"Sungmin mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Huwaa!"Kyuhyun segera menutup matanya lagi.

"Sungmin pulang! ayo pulang… aku mau pulang… sekarang! PALLI!"Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak histeris. Sungmin merasa binggung dengan apa yang ditatap Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun merasa takut tak terkira.

"Emm jadi kita tak jadi jalan-jalan dong? Aish pasti seru sekali kalau kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita."

"SUDAH JANGAN MENGGODAKU LAGI. CEPAT PUTAR ARAHNYA. AKU MAU PULANG. PULANG! PULANG SUNGMIN! PALLI…"Kyuhyun makin meronta-ronta tak jelas didalam mobilnya sambil memeganggi kepalanya.

'Brughh'Kyuhyun pingsan.

"Huwaa Kyuhyun… Kyuhyun ireona Kyu!"

Hwahahaha saya makin kejam menyiksa uri Kyunnie… tapi, enggak apalah toh cuman segini nyiksanya. Kekeke~ #EvilLaugh. Disini memang saya ulur sedikit demi sedikit biar readerdeul tahu nantinya kenapa Kyuhyun jadi jerit-jerit enggak jelas kaya gitu… padahal cuman liat kedai Ice cream (-_-")a

Masalah ending tetap Happy kok. Saya enggak suka yang sedih-sedih masalahnya. Ya sudah sampai disini cucolnya… untuk readerdeul saya kasih tugas deh buat mereview cerita gaje bin ajaib ini. Karna dengan review yang readerdeul persembahkan kepada saya itu membuat saya bahagia dan terkesan keburu buat menyelesaikan ceritanya a.k.a update kilat.

Sekali lagi GOMAWO buat reviewnya~~ #bow


End file.
